sakuras diary
by SakuandHinasisters4life
Summary: sakura keeps a diary but how long will it take for someone to find it? i dont own naruto.
1. prologe

Prolouge

dear diary, July,16 2011

hey im Harano Sakura, my therapist told me to get a diary to write down my thoughts and feelings so I got you. Its been five years now that sasukes been gone.  
Naruto and I share an apartment he pays half the rent and buys his own food so hes not much of a problem.  
Good by my dumb dairy,  
H. Sakura

"sakura!sakura!"A voice yelled banging on her bedroom door.  
"Come in Naruto!"Sakura yelled locking her dairy. Naruto walked in carring a basket and put it on her desk ."um"  
"happy birthday Sakura-chan"  
"Thanks Naruto you rememberd." she kissed his cheek and looked into a basket,there where chocolate hearts,and a book!(I didnt know Naruto knew what a book was)  
sakura turned the first page to see a note that read.  
TO:Sakura-Chan the cherry blossem of kahona I present this scrapbook.

She looked at the pichers they where of all her colse friends and relatives but the last pichure shocked her most of all. It was a pichure from Inos birthday bash the year before her and Naruto where making funny faces while her mom took the pichure, But what shocked her most of all was in the background it was sasuke staring in her moms direction faceing the camera.Sakura dropped the scrapbook and stumbled backwards falling on her bed. 


	2. Chapter 1

CH 1

Dear Diary, October,3,2011

I finiley found you under my bed.I have totaly wonderful news HINATAS LIVING WITH US YAY. Naruto is kinda felling akward since hinata likes him. She always studders untill you get to know her. She dose'nt really like to stay at the huyga estate( I dont blame her )

Good by dumb diary

H. Sakura

"Sakura-chan",A voice said knocking on the door.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah."

" Come in.", Sakura said putting her diary under her pollow.

" Hey so are you going out with kiba tonight?",Hinata asked walking threw the door.

sakura stood up letting her black dress flow to her knees,"You like it?"

"its so beautiful!"

"Thanks it took two days to find the perfect dress I hope he notices."

"Girl hed have to be blind not to notice."

"Yeah your right he'll totaly notice."sakura gasped as she looked at the clock that sat on her night stand. It read 7:25p.m. Kiba would be here in less then five minites she grabed her brush and put her hair in a bun with two ruby colored chopsticks.

Ten minites later there was a knock sakura grabed her purse and ran to the door "Hey kiba your five minites late.By everyone be back later!"

"By." Naruto and Hinata said as sakura walked out the door holding hands with her beloved boyfriend ok shure Naruto would never admit it but he was extreamly jealous. How could his cherry blossem ever think about dating that dog smelling freak!

" Um Naruto." Hinata said shyle.

Naruto only responded with a " Huh "

" I uh i wanted to know if you where hungry i was about to make myself dinner."

Naruto looked at Hinata as she walked into the kitchen holding a package of ramen.Naruto ran into the room and sat at the table making Hinata giggle do to his childish behavior.

After eating there was a knock on the door...

--

i 4got to put this in the 1st ch so I do NOT own naruto i kinda wish i did though.

well i left you with a cliffy cause i cant deside whos at the door if any one has an idea of a villain i could use tell me itll be a big help.


	3. authers note

**Authers note**

**ok so i need help i need help i need you peolpe to pick one of these people to knock on the door.**

**neji**

**gaara**

**sasuke **

**itichi**

**kakishi**

**hokage**

**shino**

**kiba **

**lee**

**Vote plz writers block.**

**ill put next chapter up when i find out whos to knock on the door. **


	4. chappi 2

**Saku: ok i thought of someone to come to the door so on with the story...**

**disclamer: no i dont own naruto and if i did sasuke would be dead ( sorry sasuke fans but he would )**

ok so **bold is inner sakura **

_italics is flash backs _

underlined is i dont know acully haha 

--

**chapter 3.**

_**3 **__recap__** 3**_

Naruto looked at Hinata as she walked into the kitchen holding a package of ramen.Naruto ran into the room and sat at the table making Hinata giggle do to his childish behavior.

After eating there was a knock on the door...

_end recap_

Naruto opened the door to reveal Lee standing there with an arm full of flowers and a box of sweets," Is Sakura-chan here?" He asked looking around Naruto.

" No Lee Sakura went on a date and wont be back till later." Naruto stated bluntly.

" Guy sinsie i failed you!", Lee yelled running off to look for the cherry blossem of the leaf village leaving the flowers and candy on her door step as he ran off.

Later that night Sakura walked threw the door to receave a gift from Lee that he left earlier and a look from naruto that she couldnt detect the meaning of. She walked into her room grabbed some pj's and took a shower. After drying her hair and brushing it out she took out her diary.

Dear diary, October,3,2011

contenued...

Ok I got back from my date with kiba and it was so romantic we ate a picneak dinner in the woods ( a clearing not a tree for miles) and watched the fireworks he brought his portable radio we danced for hours and looked for shooting stars then we walked around town in eachothers arms.we sat in the park for awhile and he pulled me in his lap and we shared a kiss.

By my dumd diary,

H.Sakura

_**The next day**_

Sakura awoke to a loud knocking on her bed room door." What do you want?" She moaned sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" Its Naruto, Kibas at the door and wants to see you!",Sakura jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the door."Well good morning to you too." Naruto wispers to himself.

Kiba was sitting on the couch staring at his pink haired girlfriend she was still in her pajamas and hair unbrushed in other words she looked hot."Sakura."

"Yes"

" I dont know how to say this but we cant be together." He said looking at his feet.

"W-what? I dont understand."

"Dont you get it I cant go out with you!"

Sakura got up turned away from kiba and ran upstaurs slaming her bedroom door behind her. She fell onto her bed sobbing.Kiba got up and showed himself to the door there was no way he could tell her why they couldn't be together that would hurt her even more.

**' Come on lets go out there and show him what happens when he breaks our heart !'**

" Go away."Sakuras inner been said to her inner self, "I'm not in the mood right now."

**Inner Sakura shook her head and went into her corner in Sakuras brain.**

There was a knock on her bedroom door."Go away." Sakura said inbetween sobs the door opened," I said...oh(hic) naruto its(sob) you."

--

sorry its so short but i didnt want to drag out the point of this chapter so hope you like it.

sakura: (pounding kibas head) You mutt smelling, bad mannered, spoiled rotten, JERK i hate you.

kiba: ( passed out )

me: um sakura if you hit him any more he'll die.

sakura: good!

me: no not good i still need him for the story.

acamaru ( most likly didnt spell that right srry ): arf. translation R&R

Me: thank you


	5. chapter 3

**saku:**ok last chapter was chapter 2 for all those confused and sorry if i have any spelling errors. thank you. )

**Disclamer:** i dont own naruto or any one elce.

**' bold typing is inner sakura'**

_' italicized is sakuras thoughts'_

_**' bold italics is the fox demend inside naruto whos name i cant nether spell nor rember so plz tell me if u do '**_

--

**3 recap 3**

There was a knock on her bedroom door."Go away." Sakura said

inbetween sobs the door opened," I said...oh(hic) naruto

its(sob) you."

**3 end recap 3**

Naruto walked up to his pink haired crush and sat next to her, It killed him to see her like this after her parents died and sasuke left her lucks been going down hill. "Sakura-chan... what did he do?"

" Nothing you can fix naruto nothing you can fix." Where her last words as she fell asleep. Naruto layed her down and pushed her bangs out of her face, kissing her forhead a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at his pink haired team-mate.

A few hours later sakura awoke to naruto sitting on a chair next to her bed. " Naruto what are you doing? "

" I wanted to make shure you where ok you where really upset earlier. "

" Thanks Naruto." She said sitting up giving him a hug, " So how are you and hinata doing? " She asked in a suggestive tone, " Good ?"

" Sakura what are you talking about? "

" Naruto you are so dence."

" I dont get what Hinata has to do with it but where friends if thats what your asking."

" Never mind naruto never mind." Sakura said as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

**' Stupid Naruto has no idea Hinata likes him well he is kinda hot the way he shot up and all those musiles i wander if hes big..' Inner sakura never got to finish her sentence because sakuras inner outer self hit her. (** to those who are confused sakuras outer self has an inner self other then inner sakura ok if you are still confused i cant help you there.)

_' Shut up and no i dont wonder that and i never will now go to sleep!" Sakura yelled to her inner self as she drifted off into sleep_

--

_**Hey this is tentenandsakubffls im getting bord with this story if you want me to write more tell me but you can read my new story sk8er boi people seem to like it so cheak it out ! ! !**_


	6. authers note 2

Authers Note

ok so this story is like boring me but if you want me to keep writing it ill try ok so if you like my writing read my story sk8er boi its really popular and it rox so read it ! ! !


	7. Chapter 4

**Saku: Ok thanks to tears.just.fall ill try to update this story and keep it going.**

**Disclamer: I dont own naruto.**

**--**

Recap.

_**' Stupid Naruto has no idea Hinata likes him well he is kinda hot the way he shot up and all those musiles i wander if hes big..' Inner sakura never got to finish her sentence because sakuras inner outer self hit her. (**__ to those who are confused sakuras outer self has an inner self other then inner sakura ok if you are still confused i cant help you there.)_

_' Shut up and no i dont wonder that and i never will now go to sleep!" Sakura yelled to her inner self as she drifted off into sleep_

End Recap

--

** the next day**

Dear diary, october,6,2011

Ok so kiba dumped me. Im shure i can find someone elce i dont know who well shikamarus open hes lazy but sweet and really sweet and so caught up in tamari or i think he is.Or i could go with gaara he has emoshions now.well ill think on it.

Goodbye my dumb diary,

H.Sakura

Sakura was walking down the road kicking a rock sighing hugging her jacket closer to her slim body.A shiver went down her spine as the rain started poring down.She looked up to the sky and back down to her feet.Steping onto the traning ground team seven used to meet in a tear rolling down her cheek.She senced a famillar charkra but a deadly one at that.Sakura pulled a kanini out of her sleeve and chucked it at the sorce.

"Sakura did you really think that would hit me?"A demonic voice spat.

" Who are you and what do you want?"

"Sakura im hurt you dont remember me." A man said stepping out of the shadows.

" Sasuke?!" Sakura spat veniam in her voice.

" Thats right I came back."

" Why what dose this village have left for you?"

" One thing my little cherry blossem."Sasuke said stepping toards her Sakura being stupid left her wepons at home and her chackra ( didnt spell that right) was very low from pounding on trees this morning hurting her arms in the process.

**--**

**Saku: ok i hope you liked it tears just fall i didthis for you i need idas for next chappi thanks**

**sorry for any grammer and spell errors i was in a hurry. )**


	8. Chapter 5

Saku: I know it's been awhile u miss me? One of my friends talked me into writing more in this story so I'll try to make it less boring lolz.

Recap

"One thing, my little cherry blossom."Sasuke said stepping towards her Sakura being stupid left her weapons at home and her chakra ( didn't spell that right) was very low from pounding on trees this morning hurting her arms in the process.

End Recap

"Look Sasuke I…. what?" Sakura stopped mid-sentence not knowing if she'd heard him right. "What did you just say?"

"I said I forgot my little cherry blossom." He repeated taking a step closer to her a smirk on his face.

Sakura was frozen in place, her thoughts stopped and her mind was no longer in this moment in time. They were far back remembering every thing that ever happened to her by his hands. She didn't notice that Sasuke was in front of her now leaning over till it was too late, he kissed her.

Her eyes opened in surprise then slipped closed as she kissed him back. Yes Sakura still had feelings for the ice box ninja Sasuke but she couldn't help it I mean look at him. His piercing onyx eyes, that chicken hair, and his kiss was breath taking. After about a minute they broke apart.

"Sasuke I don't understand..." Sakura started to say but was cut off by his lips pressed softly on hers.

" Sakura I love you and I wont hurt you again. I promise."

Sakura nodded and grabbed his hand, "come on lets go to my place I'm sure Naruto will be surprised by this as much as I am."

~later that day~

Dear Diary,

Okay so Sasuke's back and he KISSED me I cant believe it and thats strange I can believe just about anything now a days. But I still didn't think he liked liked me I MEAN OMG!! well I'm gonna go before Naruto and Sasuke kill each other.

Good Bye My Dumb Diary,

H. Sakura

Saku-- sorry its so short but thats all I could think of I need a Lil help if you have any ideas tell me I'm sure ill use them thanks.


End file.
